In the operation of ground-engaging machinery, especially of the type known as track type tractors, it is a common practice to position an apparatus on the machine that will penetrate tough material and loosen it to aid its removal. This apparatus is commonly referred to as a ripper shank assembly. Typical ripper shank assemblies include one or more main beam members, referred to as ripper shanks, that are mounted within a framework that is raised and lowered under power to engage and penetrate the terrain. The ripper is then moved through the terrain as the machine is powered in a forward direction.
Such ripper assemblies normally employ replaceable tips and shank protectors at the end of the ripper shank that is lowered into the earth formation. The ripper tip and shank protectors that contact the earth are subjected to vigorous abrasion during the ripping operation. For this reason replaceable ripper tips and shank protectors are provided so that the entire shank does not have to be replaced as often.
One such ripper shank assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,614 to Rhoads (“the '614 patent”). The ripper shank assembly of the '614 patent includes a ripper tip provided with a socket for receiving a lower end of a ripper shank. A shank guard/protector includes a latching arrangement including a hook adapted to engage a recess or slot formed in a raised portion of the upper surface of the ripper tip. The shank guard/protector is further adapted to pivot around a shoulder adjacent the recess until it is fully received on the ripper shank. The shank guard/protector is then held in a locked position by a pin or screw.